mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Small *'Colour': Red (Books) Light Orange (2008 Show) *'Shape': Round (Books) Egg Shape (2008 Show) *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': none *Height: About 1 and a half inches (original version), About 2 feet tall (2008 version) *Weight: Not much weight (original version), lightweight (2008 version) *Love: Little Miss Tiny *Friends: Mr. Nosey *Rivals: Ghosts, Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Uppity, Mr, Clever, Mr. Worry *Occupation: Adventurer, Snooper (new show only) *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Mr. Nosey *Dislikes: Being criticised about his size and rude manners *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being small and meeting new friends *Features: Blue bowler hat (original version), tall black top hat and white sneakers( 2008 version) *Nationality: Welsh (US), English(UK) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2008-present) *Phrase: Good tidings! *Catchphrase: Great McGillicuddy! Story Mr. Small lives under a daisy in Mr. Robinson's garden. He eats very enormous meals, and talks to Walter the Worm about getting a job. He meets Mr. Robinson who tries to get him a job. They try putting mustard in mustard jars, which is not good. They try putting matches into matchboxes, no good either. The best job for somebody so small is writing children's books, and Mr. Small meets a friend of Mr. Robinson who writes children's books (referring to Roger Hargreaves), and writes a book all about himself. This Mr. Men book breaks the fourth wall. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is considerably larger, is shaped like an egg and is an orange color and his shape is almost similar to Mr. Rude's and a tall black floating top hat (similar to Abraham Lincoln's) replaces his hat, and wears a pair of white sneakers. He has a Welsh accent in the U.S. version, and a typically English accent in the UK. His favourite food is liverwurst sandwiches. He also is able to speak in French and Spanish. His best friend is Mr. Nosey, and they live together in a observatory with a large telescope coming out from the roof. He is apparently also small enough to fit under Mr. Nosey's arm. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Keith Wickham. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He and Mr. Nosey live in a house with a giant telescope on the roof. *In the 1975 Mr. Men series his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse's voice because he is so little. *In the 1983 cartoon his voice sounded like Norman Price's original voice from the 1987 version of Fireman Sam. *In the episode Machines, it was shown that he and Mr. Nosey had prehistoric ancestors. *In Full Moon, he and Mr. Nosey are ghost hunting. *His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches as mentioned is some episodes. *In Night, he and his friend saw aliens chasing Mr. Nervous. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose *He got bigger after Mr. Nosey gets the water on him in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, even though he is one of them who shouts "Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farts. *He has been seen without Mr. Nosey at times (shown in Mall, Cars, Dance, and Trees) and Mr.Nosey was seen without him in the bumpers of Construction. *He somehow got huge in Trees *He has been seen with all the characters in the episode, Surprises (except Little Miss Calamity). *He had his shoes off twice in Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's music video in Sand & Surf and The Mr. Men Show remix as seen on the website. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Tiny. *In the 1997 series, he sounded like Piglet. *He has been angry in the Episode Paint and other episodes. (at Little Miss Naughty) Counterparts *See Counterparts Wikia International publications & translations Mr. Small appears under the titles *''Monsieur Petit'' (French) *''Don Pequeno'' (Spanish) *''Unser Herr Winzig'' (German) *''Mr. Bach'' (Welsh) *''小不點先生'' (Taiwan) *''작아씨'' (Korean) *''Meneer Klein''/''Meneertje Mini'' (Dutch) *''Ο Κύριος Μικρούλης'' (Greek) *''Fætter Fnug'' (Danish) *''Hr. Mikro'' (Second Danish Release) *''Signor Piccolo (Italian) *スモールくん (Japanese) *''Herr Liten(Norwegian) *''Senhor Pequeno'' (Portuguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Robinson *Walter the Worm *Roger Hargreaves Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Tall *Mr. Clever *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Helpful (On TV) *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Splendid *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Small a Big Day Out *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *[[What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Strange Illness (TV) Gallery Mr. Small.png mr_small_1A.jpg MR_SMALL_2A.PNG mr-small-3a.PNG Mr_Small_4a.PNG mr-small-5a.PNG|As big as a pin Mr-Small-6A.PNG IMG 2131.png IMG 2122.png IMG_2124.png IMG 1886.png Mr_Small-7A.PNG IMG 3632.png Pixar (5).png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Orange characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters